Puzzle Pieces
by PasDeDeux
Summary: After 8 years of marriage, Tony and Michelle look back at the key events of their life together.
1. Married with Children

"Hon, have you seen Tyler and Marco around?" Tony Almeida asked his wife of 8 years, Michelle as he walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Outside in the backyard playing with Erin and Noelle. Why?" Michelle asked back, cleaning up the kitchen counter.  
  
"No reason. I just got worried, that's all."  
  
"You know, you worry too much, honey."  
  
Tony gave his wife a soft kiss, but the two were interrupted by three separate yells.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
Their 4 –year old twin boys, Tyler and Marco ran into the kitchen where their parents were, and were followed by their 3 –year old sister Erin, with their babysitter Noelle hot on their heels.  
  
Tony picked up both Tyler and Marco, while Michelle picked up Erin. "You kids have fun?" their father asked.  
  
"Yeah! Loads! Noelle, uh, 'teached' us how ta play in the sand!" Marco reported.  
  
"That's great, sweetie. What about you two? You have fun too?" Michelle asked, smiling.  
  
Erin energetically bobbed her head, her dark curls bouncing as she sipped her orange juice from her yellow sippy cup.  
  
"Yup! Fun! I wanna go again, can I, please mom?" Tyler pleaded.  
  
"Well, sweetie, Noelle has to go home now, don't you Noelle? She can come back tomorrow if it's okay with her..."  
  
"Its fine with me, Michelle. I had fun too." Noelle replied, causing cheers from the three kids.  
  
"Great. Well, we'll see you tomorrow, then?" Tony asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Bye guys. Bye kids."  
  
"BYE NOELLE!!" the three kids yelled in unison.  
  
"Okay, kiddos. Time to take a bath. How's that? You kids look like you took a bath in mud." Tony told them, laughing.  
  
Three slumped, sad faces looked up at him, then at Michelle, who was trying not to laugh.  
  
The two parents gave their kids showers and changed their clothes, with Tony handling Erin and Michelle, the two boys. As soon as Tony finished, he went to the den and came across a photo album. He opened it and a smile crossed his handsome features. About two minutes later, Michelle walked in and sat down next to her husband, leaning her head on his shoulders.  
  
"Watcha lookin at, hon? Oh... never mind. I remember this. This was on our..."  
  
"Our first date, sweetheart." Tony finished for her, giving her a kiss on her temple.  
  
====================================== Flashback ======================================  
  
At 3.30 in the afternoon a few days after CTU saved the United States from a nuclear explosion, Michelle Dessler's phone rang.  
  
Without checking who it was, she answered. "Dessler."  
  
"You know, we're not at CTU anymore. You don't have to answer with your last name." came the sarcastic tone.  
  
"Tony... I, uh... Hey." Michelle replied nervously.  
  
"Hey Michelle. How are ya?" Tony asked gently, smiling at her hesitation.  
  
"I'm good. You?"  
  
"Same. Hey, listen... I just wanted to ask if you were free tonight?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I am. Why?" Michelle asked, anxiously waiting what would come next.  
  
"Well, I told you I'd take you out to dinner and a movie, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure. That'd be great."  
  
"Great. Pick you up at 7? You still live downtown, right?" Tony asked, heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah, I do..."  
  
"Okay. Great. Well, see ya later, Michelle."  
  
"You too, Tony."  
  
At 7.00 on the dot, Michelle's doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and saw Tony, casually dressed in a light blue button-down shirt and black pants.  
  
"Hey Tony."  
  
"Hey Michelle. Uh, these are for you." Tony told her, just as nervously as she was, as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Wow. They're beautiful. Thanks, Tony."  
  
"Pleasure. So, shall we?"  
  
"One sec. I just need to put these in some water. Please come in." Michelle told him, opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
Tony walked inside her clean apartment and marveled at the neatness and elegance of the place. It had a state-of-the-art motif, the place beautifully decorated with various artistic pieces. A few minutes later, Michelle came out.  
  
"All set?" Tony asked, his hands in his pockets, fumbling nervously.  
  
"Yeah. All set."  
  
Tony held out his arm to Michelle as the two of them walked towards his car.  
  
Part 2 of the date will come soon. I'm working on two fics right now. Hahah. This fic is mainly a bunch of flashbacks. You know, first date, the next day back at CTU, proposal, wedding, etc.  
  
Comment please! :D 


	2. Crossed My Mind

While they were in the car, it took awhile for either of them to finally start talking. Tony couldn't get the fact that he actually had Michelle Dessler, the girl he was beginning to fall for, in the passenger seat of his car. Michelle, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about how Tony had finally asked her out.  
  
"So, uh, where we going, Tony?" Michelle asked.  
  
"I was thinking this Chinese restaurant nearby? Then we could catch a movie in the mall...?" Tony told her.  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
Finally, Tony pulled up in the parking lot and rushed to the other side of the car to open the door for her. Michelle smiled as she marveled at the gentlemanliness of Tony Almeida, CTU Special Agent in Charge. Who would've thought?  
  
======================================  
  
End Flashback  
  
======================================  
  
Tony and Michelle sat on the couch, reminiscing about their first date. It was perfect. They had dinner, which, thankfully, went very smoothly, and then went on to watch a movie. After their date, Tony dropped her off her house and capped the night off with a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"That was fun, huh? I actually managed to sweep you off your feet." Tony joked.  
  
"Yeah, you did... damn, that really WAS fun. Except you were acting all weird the next day at work..." Michelle interjected.  
  
"HEY! Not half as weird as you were acting..." Tony shot back, wrapping his arm around Michelle and kissing the top of her head.  
  
======================================  
  
Flashback: The Next Day at CTU  
  
======================================  
  
The next day at CTU, Michelle arrived about 10 minutes after Tony did. As soon as she arrived, Tony smiled down at her awkwardly and nodded at her.  
  
'I wonder what's gotten into him... last night was fun... wasn't it?' Michelle wondered. Shaking her head, she sat at her desk and began working. About an hour later, her phone rang.  
  
"Dessler."  
  
"Michelle, I need the files for tomorrow's conference with Division. Are you done with them?" Tony asked her in a no-nonsense tone.  
  
"Uh, yeah... I'll bring it right up." Michelle replied. "Thanks."  
  
Michelle gathered the documents and put them in a manila envelope. Documents in hand and a heart beating three times faster than usual, she walked up the staircase leading to Tony's office.  
  
When she entered, Tony was busy signing some papers. She cleared her throat, which caused Tony to instantly look up.  
  
"I, um, I have those records you needed." Michelle told him uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks Michelle. Can you put it right there?" Tony asked her, motioning to an area on the corner of his desk.  
  
Michelle timidly put it there and just as she was about to go down, Tony called her. "Michelle?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Things okay? You seem... offhand today." Tony asked her concernedly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine... you? You haven't exactly been Mr Sunshine today either, Tony."  
  
"Listen. I'm sorry about that... I guess I just have a lot of things going on in my head right now. Sorry. Hey, can I make it up to you?" Tony asked.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "Depends... how?"  
  
"How bout dinner tomorrow night? I can pick you up at seven again?" Tony asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Michelle replied, smiling. After, she went down the stairs and went back to work.  
  
======================================  
  
End Flashback  
  
======================================  
  
"Damn. You scared me when you were all CTU-Boss-ish back there." Michelle remarked.  
  
"Sorry. I think I was just worried about how people would take the news about, ya know... us. I mean, weren't you?"  
  
Michelle smiled up into his brown eyes. "Crossed my mind a few times..."  
  
Tony kissed her lightly. "Hey, whadya say we call it a night? We can open this album again tomorrow... its actually kinda fun."  
  
"Yeah. I'll fix up here and I'll see you in the room, alright?"  
  
"Who are you kidding, Michelle? I can help you... I'm not lame or anything." "Yeah. But you're a guy..."  
  
"And your husband. Hello. I can help, okay?" Tony said, smiling at her.  
  
"Alright. Suit yourself."  
  
Ten minutes later, they were upstairs in their room.  
  
Michelle was snuggled closely to Tony, who had his arms around her. Michelle turned on the TV and the two of them watched some Julia Roberts movie until they both fell asleep.  
  
"Night Tony."  
  
"Night Michelle. Love you sweetheart."  
  
"Love you too." 


End file.
